My Babysitter
by galaxymyeon
Summary: gatau, gabisa bikin summary... pokoknya baca aja dulu. kalo gasuka gausah baca, tapi kalo kepo ya orapopo /Krisho/Chanho/GS for Junmyeon & Baekhyun


**Shinhwa, ya Shinhwa. Betapa terkenalnya sekolah menengah atas tersebut di Korea. Semua anak orang kaya dan anak dari para pejabat sepertinya berkumpul menjadi satu disana. Tetapi juga ada beberapa anak yang bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya yang juga bersekolah disana. Ada yang mendapat bantuan dari orang lain, ada yang memang keluarganya banting tulang untuk memasukkan anak mereka ke sekolah ber-gengsi tersebut, dan ada juga siswa yang masuk disana karena kepintaran mereka dan mendapat beasiswa. Kim Junmyeon contohnya, gadis cantik bertubuh mungil itu bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya, Ibunya hanya seorang pelayan 'senior' yang telah bekerja 10 tahun di kediaman keluarga kaya raya, Ayahnya sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu disebabkan karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, terkadang Junmyeon pun membantu Ibunya mencari uang dengan berjualan kue beras di pasar dekat rumahnya. Namun dengan semangat dan rajin belajar, Junmyeon menjadi siswa teladan dan diberi beasiswa untuk masuk Shinhwa.**

**Hari ini Junmyeon sedang mencari bahan materi di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama sahabatnya yang memang selalu satu kelompok bersamanya. "Junmyeon-****_ya_****, apakah kita dapat menggunakan ini sebagai bahan materinya?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuah komik ****_Adventure Time_**** kepada Junmyeon dengan wajah yang cengengesan, "-_- Jongdae ****_please_****" jawab Junmyeon dengan wajahnya yang tidak heran lagi. Kim Jongdae, anak itu memang ****_moodmaker_**** dan sangat ****_attractive_****, dengan postur tubuh yang tidak jauh dengan Junmyeon (namun lebih tinggi Jongdae), berwajah ceria dan selalu menyunggingkan senyuman diwajahnya, orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa anak laki-laki yang memiliki ciri-ciri tersebut bersuara merdu bak seorang superstar, maklum lah Ayah dari Jongdae merupakan seorang ****_composer_**** terkenal. "baiklah…" Jongdae pun kembali mengutak-atik rak buku yang ada didepannya. "bagaimana dengan ini Junmyeon-****_ah_****? Bukankah ini buku yang kita cari kemarin?" Tanya Jinri menghampiri Junmyeon yang sedang menulis pekerjaannya. "ah! Iya, akhirnya kita dapatkan buku ini. Ternyata ada disini-_-" jawab Junmyeon mengambil buku yang diberikan Jinri. Choi Jinri salah satu dari 3 sahabat terdekat-nya, rumah Jinri hanya beberapa blok dari rumah Junmyeon, bedanya rumah Jinri 8 kali lebih luas dari luas rumah Junmyeon. Mereka memang sudah bersahabat dari kelas 2 SMP, dan beda-nya lagi Jinri lebih tinggi dari pada Junmyeon yang imut-imut ini, Jinri sudah bisa dibilang tinggi untuk anak se-usianya. Junmyeon, Jinri, dan Jongdae telah berkumpul di meja yang ditempati Junmyeon tadi, "mari kita mulai~ ^^" kata Jongdae penuh semangat seperti anak TK. "tunggu!" cegah Junmyeon mengingat ada sesuatu yang terlupakan, "ada apa Junmyeon-_- kau mengagetkan ku!" kesal Jongdae, "Minseok? Kim Minseok dimana?" Junmyeon menengok kesana-kemari melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan bapao tersebut, "tadi dia bersamaku, tapi aku tidak tahu lagi dia kemana._." jawab Jinri. Sementara keheningan terjadi diantara mereka ber-3, "AHA!" kata ketiga manusia tersebut bersamaan, "tidak salah lagi…" Jongdae pun berjalan menghampiri satu rak yang sepertinya ada kerumunan siswi-siswi, "****_aigo_****-_-" Junmyeon ****_sweatdrop_**** mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Minseok. "permisi-permisi ****_Agasshi_****, saya ingin membawa tuan muda Kim pergi…" kata Jongdae layaknya ****_bodyguard_**** sembari menarik tangan Minseok dan menuju ke meja yang ditempati Jinri dan Junmyeon. "ada apa?" Tanya Minseok "kalian mengganggu ku saja-o-", "bisa tidak memberikan ****_fanservice_****-nya setelah kita mengerjakan tugas?-_- Minseok?" Tanya Junmyeon sedikit meledek, "aku tidak memberikan ****_fanservice_****, kau ini! memangnya aku apa-o-", "kau bapao ^O^" ledek Jongdae, "****_shikkeuro_****!-_-" kesal Minseok. Minseok memang memiliki banyak fans, terlebih fans kelas 3 yang semuanya wanita, Minseok sebenarnya adalah yang paling tua diantara mereka ber-4, namun karena wajahnya yang ****–****sangat****– ****_babyface_**** ia terlihat seperti anak kelas 2 SMP, tubuh mungil menambah kesan masih kanak-kanak pada dirinya. "yasudah mangkanya kita bereskan ini dulu supaya cepat dikumpulkan dan kita mendapat nilai ****_plus_****" kata Junmyeon. Minseok dan Jongdae pun duduk ditempat mereka, "****_noona-noona_**** mu sangat ****_possesive_**** ya Minseok, haha~" ledek Jinri.**

**"****bagaimana? Apa perwakilan dari OSIS sudah memberitahu Pembina tim basket tentang pertandingan basket lusa?" Tanya pria imut dengan rambut ****_blonde_****, "aku tidak tahu Sehun, kita bisa tanya Kris-****_hyung _****mengenai hal itu" jawab pria berkulit agak gelap pada pria imut yang dipanggil Sehun itu, "eumm~ benar juga… tapi Jongin, sepertinya kau sudah tahu bagaimana reaksi Kris-****_hyung _****jika berurusan dengan anak OSIS" kata Sehun sambil menyunggingkan tawaan pada Jongin si pria berkulit gelap itu, "****_anti-OSIS-hyung_****… haha~" Tawa keduanya menggelegar di koridor sekolah.**

**Sementara di dalam ruang ganti tim basket terdapat 3 orang yang sepertinya tengah berganti baju basket mereka menjadi seragam sekolah, "Luhan-****_hyung_****, ini punya siapa?" tanya pria jangkung yang memiliki lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang membuat dirinya terlihat seperti panda tetapi tetap terlihat ****_manly_**** sambil memegang segelas ****_bubble tea_****, "jangan Tao-****_ya_****, Sehun akan mengamuk jika kau meminumnya lagi…" jawab pria imut tapi tampan (?) yang bernama Luhan itu kepada panda bernama Tao a.k.a Zitao tadi, Zitao pun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut yang seketika meruntuhkan imagenya yang seram itu. "Kris, apa OSIS sudah mengkonfirmasi pertandingan basketnya?" tanya Luhan, "tidak tahu… aku malas berurusan dengan mereka…" jawab seseorang dengan suara ****_baritone_****-nya terdengar dingin namun seksi (?) dan terlihatlah Kris yang dimaksud Luhan setelah menutup pintu lokernya, tubuh yang tingginya mungkin telah melampaui batas normal, wajah yang dingin namun tampan, dengan mata yang akan mengintimidasi setiap orang yang menatapnya. "Kris, kau ini kan kapten tim basket… kenapa tidak kau tanya saja? Berhentilah bersikap dingin… aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di otakmu-_-" kata Luhan pada Kris yang notabene dia lebih tua daripada Kris oleh karena itu dia berani berbicara seperti itu pada Kris. Bagaimana dengan orang lain? Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang berani, Kris adalah penguasa, anak orang paling kaya, memiliki jabatan sebagai ****_Kingka_**** sekolah, terlebih dengan penampilannya yang dingin yang membuat semua orang segan untuk berurusan dengannya. "berhentilah memberiku petuah Lu-****_ge_****…" jawab Kris dingin, dan Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya jengah dengan sifat Kris yang Luhan pikir mungkin dari Kris masih berada di dalam rahim sudah memiliki sifat dingin seperti itu. Akhirnya mereka ber-tiga (Kris, Luhan, Zitao) pergi menuju kantin setelah selesai berganti pakaian. Sampailah mereka ber-tiga dimeja yang ternyata sudah ada Sehun dan Jongin disana, meja yang di-khusus-kan untuk geng yang sangat popular tersebut, meja itu tentu saja berbeda daripada meja yang lain. "kalian sudah disini…" kata Luhan. "kalian belum ada yang memesan makanan?" tanya Zitao memecah keheningan setelah 3 menit mereka ber-lima terdiam, "aku kenyang…" jawab Sehun, "memangnya kau makan apa bodoh?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah -_- karena sedari tadi dia yang bersama Sehun sama sekali tidak melihat Sehun memakan apapun, "aku sarapan tadi… dan jangan menyebutku bodoh, dasar hitam…" dan Jongin hanya kesal mendengar jawaban Sehun, Zitao terkakak geli, Kris diam saja sembari mengedarkan matanya melihat seluruh isi kantin, "hentikanlah kalian ****_baka_****…" omel Luhan, tiba-tiba Kris berdiri dan hendak berjalan namun terhenti sejenak dengan pertanyaan Sehun "kau mau kemana ****_hyung_****?", "membeli makan…" jawab Kris seadanya lalu kembali berjalan. "aku sepertinya belum melihat Bora-****_noona_**** hari ini…" kata Zitao, "tadi aku melihat dia sedang di ruang ****_cheerleaders_****…" jawab Jongin, "kalian sudah tahu pertandingan nanti? Apa ada berita dari pihak OSIS?" tanya Luhan, "kami tidak tahu ****_hyung_****… aku kira OSIS memberitahu kepada Kris-****_hyung_**** atau padamu…" jawab Kai, Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti.**

**Bel masuk berbunyi, semua siswa pun masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. "anak-anak! Dengarkan aku!" teriak Lee-****_seonsaengnim_****, di kelas XI-2 memang sangat berisik jika guru belum ada yang datang, terlebih lagi disana ada ****_Tuan-Kim-Jong-Dae_****. Setelah mereka sudah terdiam Lee-****_seonsaengnim_**** memberi pengumuman yang akan membuat keadaan kelas kembali berisik, "karena Yoo-****_seonsaengnim_**** sedang sakit, dan guru Ekonomi hanya aku dan Yoo-****_seonsaengnim_****, maka kalian akan disatukan dengan kelas XI-6. Kita akan belajar di ruang MultiMedia" lanjut Lee-****_seonsaengnim_****. Dan tak lama pun kelas kembali ramai dengan suara bahagia dari para gadis, "****_aigo_****! Bukankah itu kelasnya Kris?", "astaga aku akan sekelas dengan Kris! *Q*", "apakah aku sudah cantik?", "apa tadi kau melihat Luhan juga?", "Yoo-****_seonsaengnim_****, kau janganlah cepat sembuh…" begitulah beberapa celotehan bahagia (?) dari wanita-wanita kelas XI-2 karena dapat satu kelas dengan sang Kingka dan tim inti basket lainnya. Terkecuali… gadis yang sedari tadi melihat sekelilingnya, "jahat sekali mereka sampai mendoakan Yoo-****_seonsaengnim_**** tidak cepat sembuh-_- keterlaluan" kata Junmyeon tidak percaya, "maklum lah, mereka akan sekelas dengan sang pujaan hati…" balas Jongdae, "ya tapi tidak sampai berbicara yang tidak-tidak… memangnya Kris sangat begitu berharga sampai mereka****– ****ah~ sudahlah lupakan…" lanjut Junmyeon, "kau saja yang tidak normal…" tiba-tiba saja Minseok mendapat bogem mentah dari Junmyeon, "yak!****_ Appo_**** T_T" Minseok terus meringis, "apa maksudmu aku tidak normal eoh?-_-" Junmyeon yang tidak terima disebut tidak normal pun mengamuk (?) "aku… aku… aku menyukai pria! Kau tahu itu bapao!", "iya iya… aku kan hanya bercanda –o-" menyerahlah kau Minseok.**

**"****kenapa ruang MultiMedia terasa jauh sekaliiii~~ ugh~" keluh Jinri, "kau jalan yang cepat mangkanya…" Junmyeon pun menarik tangan Jinri agar berjalan lebih cepat. "Junmyeon-****_ssi_****, Jinri-****_ssi_****! Cepat masuk!" titah Lee-****_seonsaengnim_****. "ayo cepat Jinri-****_ya_****… kita sudah disuruh masuk, atau kutinggalkan kau…", "huh~ jahat sekali kau…" Jinri dan Junmyeon pun masuk ke ruangan yang kira-kira telah diisi oleh 47 orang termasuk mereka berdua dan Lee-****_seonsaengnim_****. "Junmyeon! Jinri! Disini!" panggil Jongdae sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah orang yang dipanggil. Jinri dan Junmyeon pun duduk di bangku yang telah di ****_order_**** (?) oleh Jongdae dan Minseok. "kenapa disebelah kanan dan di depan ku tidak ada yang menempati? Padahal kan tempatnya di depan… lebih jelas ke layar._." dasar Junmyeon, tidak tahu sekolahnya yang sudah ia tempati selama 2 tahun ini, "****_aigo_****~ Junmyeon, apa kau tidak melihat siapa yang belum datang? Tentu saja untuk ditempati oleh****—" ****tiba-tiba saja ucapan Jongdae terpotong oleh kedatangan seorang manusia yang ****_handsome-overload_**** dan disusul oleh 3 manusia yang ****_handsome-overload_**** lainnya. "ah! Kris, Luhan, Sehun, Jongin… cepatlah duduk di tempat kalian…" kata Lee-****_seonsaengnim_**** setelah menyadari kehadiran 4 ring basket berjalan tersebut ****–****sebenarnya hanya 3 karena Luhan bisa dibilang hanya setengah tiang****– ****setelah itu mereka ber-4 pun mengambil tempat duduk yang telah tersedia. Naasnya, yang duduk di sebelah kanan Junmyeon adalah Kris. "baiklah anak-anak! Kalian sudah tahu alasan kalian disatukan dan aku akan mulai pembelajaran! Buka buku paket kalian halaman 126… disana dijelaskan tentang Jurnal umum dan…" bla~ bla~ bla~ begitu dan seterusnya Lee-****_seonsaengnim_**** memberi pelajaran. "membosankan~ Ekonomi harusnya ditiadakan dibumi ini…" gumam seseorang, dengan ragu-ragu Junmyeon menengokkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, ke arah orang yang bergumam ****–****Kris, "****_jeogiyo_****?" tanya Junmyeon pelan, namun yang ditanya hanya menatap meremehkan ke arah Junmyeon. Dengan tampang tidak percaya, Junmyeon pun kembali mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah ****layar****, "cih~ sombong sekali…" gerutu Junmyeon, "aku mendengar itu…" kata Kris dengan suara beratnya sembari memberi tatapan datar kepada Junmyeon yang langsung menengok setelah mendengar ucapan Kris, Junmyeon yang ditatap dengan tatapan yang Kris berikan pun merasa merinding dan cepat-cepat kembali memperhatikan layar. "baiklah… kerjakan soal yang ada di layar di buku kalian masing-masing, nanti setelah selesai aku akan memanggil salah satu diantara kalian untuk mengerjakannya di depan… jadi intinya kalian semua harus mengerjakannya dan mengumpulkannya setelah jam pelajaran selesai…" perintah Lee-****_seonsaengnim_**** kepada murid-murid, ada yang gugup, ada yang malas menulis, ada yang senang diberi perintah seperti ini. Junmyeon dengan cekatan segera mengerjakan soal yang diberikan, mengerjakannya secara rinci, "Junmyeon-****_ya_****, Beban Gaji itu debet atau kredit?" tanya Minseok, tanpa melihat ke arah Minseok dan sembari menulis, dengan cepat Junmyeon menjawab "jika ditambah maka debet, tapi jika dikurang menjadi kredit…", "baiklah terima kasih…". "astaga Junmyeon, aku tidak mengerti T_T" keluh Jongdae. Seperti biasa, sebelum Lee-****_seonsaengnim_**** memberi perintah untuk berhenti tetapi Kim Junmyeon sudah selesai mengerjakan. Sembari menunggu perintah Lee-****_seonsaengnim_**** untuk berhenti, Junmyeon melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat Kris yang berada di sampingnya tidak mengerjakan soal yang diberikan hanya melihat ke arah bukunya sambil memainkan pensil, "apa?" tanya Kris dengan tiba-tiba membuat Junmyeon sedikit ****_sport_**** jantung siang ini, ****_'ketus sekali'_**** batin Junmyeon "kau tidak mengerjakan?" tanya Junmyeon dengan nada yang tidak kalah datar, sedikit kaget memang dengan pertanyaan secara tiba-tiba dari Kris tadi, tapi Junmyeon mencoba menutupinya. "apa pedulimu…" lagi, Kris menjawab dengan kalimat yang tidak manusiawi (?) Junmyeon mulai hilang kesabaran dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Jinri yang sedang menulis. ****_'MENYEBALKAN! .'_**** rutuk Junmyeon dalam hati. "baiklah… selesai! Dan sekarang aku akan menyuruh… eum… Junmyeon! Silahkan kerjakan didepan…" panggil Lee-****_seonsaengnim_****. Tanpa di sangka-sangka, Junmyeon yang biasanya langsung menanggapi jika dipanggil tapi sekarang ia terlihat sedang sibuk menggerutu menghadap Jinri. "Junmyeon, kau dipanggil…" kata Jinri namun sia-sia, "Kim Junmyeon~" Junmyeon pun menengok ke arah Lee-****_seonsaengnim_****, "y- ya- ya ****_seonsaengnim_****?" tanya Junmyeon terbata-bata, "kemari dan kerjakan soal ini…" titah Lee-****_seonsaengnim_****, "ba- ba- baik…" Junmyeon pun turun dan mengerjakan soal dengan benar, yaa seperti biasa bagaimana si juara umum itu mengerjakan soal-soal lain. Tanpa disadari, seseorang terus memperhatikan Junmyeon dengan dalam dan tanpa seseorang itu sadari ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil.**

**Setelah kelas bubar dan murid-murid berhamburan keluar, Junmyeon terus saja ingat dengan kelakuan ketus dari seorang Kris Wu, dan terus saja menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju kelas bersama 3 orang yang lainnya, "menyebalkan sekali! Aku bahkan tidak mengenal dia dan dia sudah berbicara tidak sopan padaku! Dasar ****_angry bird!_****" gerutu Junmyeon. melihat perubahan ****_mood_**** Junmyeon, ketiga temannya pun ****–****yakni, Jongdae, Jinri, dan Minseok****– ****terlihat bingung, "kau kenapa Junmyeon?._." tanya Minseok, "kau belum mengerjakan PR?" tanya Jongdae, "kau kenapa Junmyeon-****_ya_****? Sepertinya dari tadi kau tidak fokus._." tanya Jinri yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pelampiasan gerutuan (?) Junmyeon, sedari mereka berada di ruang MultiMedia bersama dengan kelas XI-6. Junmyeon tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya yang lantas membuat ketiga temannya yang lain ikut berhenti, "aku bingung kenapa murid-murid wanita menyukai si Kris itu, wajahnya seram, sombong, dan kalau bicara sangatlah tidak sopan. Mereka benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat-_-" gerutu Junmyeon, "dia memang kelihatan dingin sih, wajahnya juga sepertinya tidak pernah tersenyum…" tambah Jongdae, "memangnya kau habis diapakan oleh Kris sampai kau menggerutu tentang dia seperti itu?" tanya Minseok menyelidik Junmyeon, "yaa tidak di apa-apakan sih, tapi tadi sewaktu di ruang MultiMedia aku hanya bertanya pada dia dan dia… ah sudahlah! Hal itu sangat menyebalkan untuk diingat… ayo ke kelas saja!" kebiasaan Kim Junmyeon jika berbicara tidak diselesaikan, "memangnya dia menjawab apa? Ayolah beri tahu aku Junmyeonie~" paksa Jinri, "lupakan!" jawab Junmyeon dan berjalan cepat mendahului yang lain dan tiba-tiba saat di persimpangan koridor…**

**BRUKKK!**

**Junmyeon menabrak seseorang (tiang) dan menjatuhkan semua buku yang ada di tangannya dan juga membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. "astaga Junmyeon!" teriak Jongdae dan langsung berlari sambil disusul Minseok dan Jinri menghampiri Junmyeon yang terduduk di lantai, "aduh~ T_T" ringis Junmyeon mencoba memunguti buku-bukunya yang sudah terlebih dahulu diambil oleh si penabrak, "kau itu kalau jalan lihat pakai ma****–" ****ucapan Junmyeon terpotong setelah melihat seperti apa yang menabraknya.**

**TBC**


End file.
